


Long Distance

by theFluff01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFluff01/pseuds/theFluff01
Summary: After months of writing each other online, Minseok and Jongdae finally meet in person.





	Long Distance

Jongdae bit his nails while he looked out of the window. The world outside was flying by really fast. He watched the trees, meadows and houses passing by. He tried not to think of what was going to happen once the train stopped and he would have to get out. Jongdae was nervous. He was really nervous. After five months of knowing and three months of dating Kim Minseok he was finally going to see his boyfriend for the first time. 

He knew that Minseok was as nervous as him even though they have known each other for a few months already. But he was also excited to see him. He had been lying awake for hours during the nights of the last months, thinking about how it would be when they are together. He didn’t know what was going to happen but his head already came up with thousand scenarios.

Jongdae looked at his watch and bit his lip nervously. Twenty more minutes, until he would see his boyfriend. He fiddled with his fingers and tried to calm down. His thoughts wandered to how they first met online while he watched the scenery outside. A smile spread over his face.  
They had been following each other in Instagram for a few weeks, when Minseok first wrote him. Jongdae thought that Minseok was cute since the older boy followed him and couldn’t help but let out a little squeak, when he saw that he got a message from him. The older wrote that he thought that Jongdae was cute and that he would like to get to know him better. 

They started writing more often and soon they exchanged phone numbers and continued messaging each other on KaKaoTalk. After one month, Jongdae was completely whipped for Minseok. His face lit up every time the older boy wrote him and he would be absorbed into his phone for hours, writing with Minseok with a sappy smile on his face, laughing from time to time when Minseok wrote something funny. 

At some point Jongdae couldn’t take it anymore and told Minseok about his crush on him. Well, not completely voluntarily. All his friends were sick of him moping around, whining about how perfect Minseok was. In the end Sehun forced him to tell Minseok. What a stupid brat.  
After he wrote the older boy he sat in front of his phone and anxiously waited for an answer. He had never been this nervous in his whole life. Minseok didn’t go online for one hour because he had to work. It was the worst hour of Jongdae’s life. He paced around his shared dorm with Sehun, driving the younger completely mad.  
When he heard the message sound of his phone, he screamed and picked it up at the speed of light. He froze in shock when he read the message, his phone nearly slipping from his grasp. Sehun came out of his room, curious why it was suddenly so quiet and looked at Jongdae with a raised brow. “And? What did your ‘Honeypooh’ say?” he asked sarcastically. 

But right now Jongdae was too occupied with not freaking out to hear the sarcasm. Suddenly he screamed in a high pitched voice and started jumping up and down like a crazy kangaroo.  
“He said he likes me too Sehun! He said he likes me too! And he asked if I want to be his boyfriend!” A small smile formed on Sehun’s lips. “And what did you reply?” Jongdae’s face blanked. “Fuck, I didn’t respond!”  
And with that Jongdae was again completely absorbed in his phone, leaving out random squeals because he still couldn’t believe that he now had a boyfriend and that boyfriend being Kim Minseok. Kim Minseok!  
Jongdae smiled brightly. That was one of the happiest moments of his life and the second one was soon to come. He looked at his watch again and cursed quietly. One minute. He felt his nervousness hitting him harder than before and he started biting his nails. He bounced his leg up and down, not able to sit still anymore.  
The guard announced their next stop and Jongdae stood up. He pulled his suitcase down from the luggage rack above the seats and walked to the exit at the end of the train compartment. He grabbed the handle by the exit, so he wouldn’t fall when the train stops. His stomach clenched from nervousness and excitement.  
The train slowed down as it drove into the train station and then came to a halt. Jongdae took a deep breath as the door opened and he stepped out onto the platform. He looked around, searching for the pink head among the other many brown ones.  
Minseok had just recently died his hair pink and Jongdae absolutely adored it. After a few seconds he finally spotted him in the crowd and a wave of excitement went through him. Jongdae grabbed his suitcase tight and started running towards him.  
“Minseok!” he screamed over the whole platform. His loud voice caught the attention of some strangers but also and most importantly, Minseok’s. The latter turned around with a surprised look but after a few seconds a wide smile spread over his face and he started running too. “Jongdae!” he yelled back. Jongdae lost the grip on his suitcase and finally, he was in Minseok’s arms.  
As soon as their bodies touched, all of Jongdae’s worries were immediately gone. Everything that mattered right now was Minseok. He hugged him tight and buried his face in the others shoulder. 

“Finally.” the older sighed. Jongdae grinned. “Finally.” he replied. They stood there for a few moments, breathing in each other’s scents as they tried to process that this was not a dream. After what felt like minutes, they separated with the biggest smiles on their faces. “Hi.” said Jongdae. “Hi.” The older responded and they both giggled.  
“You lost your suitcase Jongdae.” Said boy shivered when he heard his name. “Oh.” He blushed and quickly bends down to pick it up. “Let’s go.” Jongdae nodded. They both hesitated for a moment until Minseok stepped over his shadow and grabbed Jongdae’s hand. The older squeezed it lightly and the two boys smiled at each other.  
They walked out of the train station, hand in hand, to Minseok’s car. The older was in his last year of university and already had his own apartment. Jongdae was really glad about that because he didn’t want to spend the two weeks with his boyfriend surrounded by other boys he didn’t know.

Minseok started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The city Minseok lived in wasn’t big. The older didn’t like the big city where his high school was located at so he decided to move to this small city which was only a thirty minutes drive away.  
Jongdae looked at the scenery outside, the houses and stores passing by. The sky was clear and blue. People were walking around in shorts and wore sunglasses. It was midsummer, Jongdae’s favorite season.  
But no matter how interesting it was, his gaze always moved back to Minseok. The pink haired boy was even more beautiful than on the many pictures that Jongdae had saved. They couldn’t compare to how stunning and beautiful Minseok really was. 

Jongdae studied his face. He had unique cat like eyes, cute puffy cheeks and soft lips. Jongdae fiddled with his fingers. He wanted to kiss those lips, feel them pressed against his own He wanted to card his fingers through Minseok’s hair, while their lips would move against each other.  
Jongdae shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. ‘Stop daydreaming Jongdae!’ Minseok chuckled. “You’re staring.” “I’m not!” he protested. But Minseok saw the light blush on his cheeks and gently ruffled his hair. “Sure. Just to let you know, I don’t mind.” Jongdae looked up sheepishly. “Good.” They grinned at each other. “So, how was your trip? Are you hungry?” Jongdae nodded his head fast

“Yes. I feel like I could eat a horse!” Minseok laughed. “Good, me too. I’ll cook something for us then.”  
A few minutes later they arrived at Minseok’s apartment. Jongdae had just written his parents that he had a good trip and that he arrived safely. He put his phone in the pocket of his jeans and unbuckled his seatbelt.  
They got out of the car and Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s suitcase. They walked into the building and stepped into the elevator, going up to Minseok’s apartment level. They stepped out and the older opened the door, leading his boyfriend inside.  
Minseok put the suitcase down and they got out of their jackets and pulled their shoes off. Jongdae looked around curiously. “Should I show you around?” Jongdae nodded.  
Minseok smiled and took his hand, grabbing the suitcase and walked over to the first door. “This is my room.” They walked inside and Minseok put the suitcase next to the giant double bed. The room had bright, white walls, a window showing the other apartments, a closet and some pictures on the wall.

Jongdae knew that Minseok took them himself, because the older studied photography and he had already seen some of his pictures. Jongdae himself wanted to study singing once he finished school. If he was lucky, he would even get accepted into the same art university as Minseok and they could live together.  
Jongdae got ripped out if his thoughts by Minseok, who came up from behind and hugged the younger boy. He smiled and leaned back against him. The pink haired gently stroked over his stomach and buried his nose in Jongdae’s hair. “You smell good.” He grinned.  
“You too.” Minseok nuzzled his hair and started to pepper kisses over his neck. Jongdae turned his head and Minseok kissed his cheek. “You look even prettier in real life.” He murmured. 

Jongdae looked at him and smiled brightly. “I can say the same about you. Your pictures can’t compare to how handsome you really are.” The older giggled softly and snuggled Jongdae. He turned in Minseok’s arms so he could hug him properly. He looked at Minseok and the older cupped his cheek.  
They looked into each other’s eyes, shivering from the intensity. Minseok came closer and stroked over his cheek. “Jongdae?” he asked quietly. The younger looked at him, waiting for what was going to happen. “Can I kiss you?” Minseok whispered and Jongdae’s breath hitched.  
‘Yes! Yes! God, yes!’ he thought, but instead of words there was only a shaking breath leaving Jongdae’s mouth.  
The older looked worried for a moment, but then Jongdae nodded. Minseok looked into his soft brown eyes and finally crossed the space left between them, a wave of affection going through him as he did so.

Jongdae’s eyes slipped shut and seconds later he felt Minseok’s soft lips on his own. It was as if the time had stopped. They both seemed to freeze for a moment, paralyzed by the feeling of their lips against each other. After a few seconds Minseok recovered from the shock and moved closer, putting pressure against Jongdae’s lips. This seemed to wake the other up too and he remembered that he was supposed to kiss back and returned the gentle press of Minseok’s lips. They curled into against the younger’s lips and he couldn’t help but smile too. They pressed their bodies closer, wanting to leave as less space as possible between them.  
Jongdae quickly got braver and he started to move his lips against Minseok. He hugged the elder’s hips while the other let his hands curl into Jongdae’s hair. They slowly moved their lips, getting used to each other. 

They were exploring each other, carefully got to know the other on a whole new level.  
They kept on kissing like that, but soon the kiss turned more intimate.  
Jongdae had pulled Minseok closer and used more pressure while he kissed him, causing the pink haired boy to gasp. He moved his hand from the younger’s cheek into his hair and waved his fingers through it.  
Jongdae hummed and arched into Minseok’s touch. The older smiled and nibbled at Jongdae’s lip.  
He gasped and Minseok took the chance and quickly dipped his tongue inside the younger’s mouth once. Jongdae shivered and went after him, their tongues meeting for the briefest if moments, before they parted with heaving chests.  
They both were a bit out of breath and looked at each other with love filled eyes. 

“That was…” Jongdae opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words to describe what just happened but he found none that fit. Minseok smiled wide. “Yeah.”  
They looked into each other’s eyes and couldn’t help the giggles which suddenly rose up in their throats. The two boys stood there in each other’s embrace, laughing like crazy, because finally, after months of pining, they were complete. They were finally in each other’s arms, finally completely and utterly happy.  
The giggles slowly faded and were replaced with a calm atmosphere. “I can’t believe I finally kissed you.” the older said, his gazed was focused on Jongdae’s lips as he stroked over them with his thumb. 

“Me neither.” replied the younger, his lips moving against Minseok’s thumb while he spoke. He looked at him for a moment and hesitated, but he wasn’t able to resist. He darted his tongue out and quickly flicked it over Minseok’s thumb with a teasing smirk.  
“Yah!” The older laughed and pulled his hand away. Jongdae grinned at him, eyes twinkling mischievously. The older looked at him adoringly. “Come on you crazy boy, let me show you the rest of the apartment.” He took the younger’s hand and finished their little tour.

Minseok apartment wasn’t small, but also not huge. Besides the bedroom it had a bathroom, a broom closet, a small work-out room, living room and a kitchen, which was connected to the living room. That was also where they were going to right now, because Jongdae’s stomach had started to grumble at the end of their tour.  
“You can sit down, I’m going to cook us some ramen. Is that okay with you?” “Sure! You know that I love ramen!” Minseok chuckled and began preparing their quick meal.  
Jongdae put his chin in his hand and watched Minseok. He found himself enjoying just watching him. He looked so handsome while cooking. He was completely focused on the task at hand. It’s not that Minseok didn’t look handsome in general, because he sure did! But there was just something about him, when he furrowed his brows in concentration as he stood at the stove. He just looked domestically handsome. 

“You’re staring.” said Minseok as he started cooking the ramen and turned around to Jongdae with a smile. The younger hummed. “How could I not?” Minseok chuckled lightly.  
A few minutes later the noodles were ready and Minseok filled two plates for his boyfriend and himself. “Let’s eat well.” Jongdae nodded and started to devour the noodles.  
After lunch they moved on to the couch and Minseok turned on the TV where a drama was currently playing. He relaxed against the backrest and Jongdae carefully laid his head on the elder’s shoulder. He smiled.  
They watched the drama and Jongdae was completely absorbed into it. Minseok got bored at some point and started playing with Jongdae’s fingers. The other wiggled his fingers once but kept watching. 

The pink haired boy started to draw random patterns on Jongdae’s skin and turned his head to look at the boy leaning on his shoulder. God he was so beautiful.  
After a few minutes Jongdae noticed that something was up and sat up, looking at Minseok with a questioning look. “Hyung, is everything okay?”  
Minseok could only look at him in awe and cupped the younger’s face. “Minseok?” Jongdae asked with confusion in his voice. Said boy stroked over Jongdae’s cheek with his thumb and slowly moved closer, searching Jongdae’s eyes for a reaction.  
The others eyes widened, as he realized what Minseok was doing. “Oh.” A mischievous smile took over his face and his eyes flicked down to the other’s lips. Minseok noticed it with a smile. 

The younger looked back into his eyes and melted internally at the pure love and care that laid in them. He cradled Minseok’s neck and pulled him close.  
Their lips met in a soft clash and they giggled. They fit together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. They started to slowly move their lips against each other, soft motions filled with affection and happiness.  
Jongdae moved his fingers into the others hair and gently played with it. A dizzy feeling filled Minseok and he put his hands on Jongdae’s sides, pulling him closer. The younger shivered and arched into Minseok’s touch. He felt like he was lost in the clouds, flying high over the ground. The world around them seemed to disappear and all that mattered right now was Minseok. Minseok and him. Together, he thought, they could do anything. The world suddenly seemed so small, like everything was possible. As long as they were together, everything would work out. All the worries vanished and the only thing that filled his mind was Minseok Minseok Minseok.  
They gravitated towards each other like magnets, bodies moving closer, lips moving in synch, hands touching, exploring, finding. Jongdae wanted as less space as possible between him and Minseok and wrapped his leg around him, pushing him closer. The elder mad a surprised sound and crashed into the other, causing Jongdae to lose his balance and fall back onto the couch. 

The air was pressed out of Jongdae’s lungs as Minseok crushed him and he groaned. Their lips separated and they looked at each other with wide eyes and flushed faces. Then Jongdae’s eyes crinkled and he started to laugh, the sound coming deep from his throat. Minseok heart jumped at the sight and he joined in, his melodic laughter mixing with Jongdae’s loud one. Minseok sagged against Jongdae, crushing him more, which caused his laugh to sound cut off and weird.  
This made them laugh even harder and tears started to form in their eyes.  
They finally managed to calm down after their stomachs had started to hurt and Minseok managed to push himself up on his arms to give Jongdae some air.  
There were still some random giggles escaping the pink haired boys mouth as his hand moved up to wipe away the tears left on Jongdae’s cheek from laughing. He let his gaze wader over the others face and smiled. 

“You look beautiful like this.” Minseok said in a dreamy voice. Jongdae blushed. “You do too, Minseok.” They gazed at each other for a few seconds and then their lips met again. But this time the kiss was soft and affectionate, they were putting all their love into the kiss.  
They separated again and smiled at each other. A sudden wave of affection went through Minseok and he hugged the other tight. This was all he ever dreamed of, all he ever needed. Jongdae in his arms and he would be fine. “I love you, Jongdae.” He whispered into the younger’s ear.  
Jongdae froze and everything slowed down around him, the only sound he was aware of was his and Minseok’s breathing. He held Minseok tight in his arms as he started to process what he had just heard. Minseok, his boyfriend, had just confessed to him. Jongdae felt like he could scream. He blinked comically as he felt his heartbeat pound in his ears. He loved him. Minseok loved him! A wide grin spread on his lips and he tightened his grip around the older boy. “I love you too.” He whispered back. This was officially the best day of Jongdae’s life.

\--

The new days, the boys were slowly getting closer. They silently adjusted to each other’s life and they also did many activities together.  
The first few days they stayed inside the house and cuddled all day on the couch, watching TV and Jongdae also helped Minseok cook.  
But after some time, they decided to go out. The sun was shining and it was warm outside. The birds where chirping, gently waking the two boys up in the morning and they could hear shouting and laughing on a playground nearby. Jongdae was greeted with a breathy morning kiss and giggled. “You smell.” He complained but he still pulled Minseok closer to kiss him again. The elder chuckled and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “Idiot.” He said affectionately. “Your idiot.” Jongdae winked. Minseok laughed. “My idiot, indeed.” After cuddling a bit more in bed they got up and made breakfast.

At noon they got dressed, packed a small picnic bag and grabbed a blanket, before leaving Minseok’s apartment. They went outside and made their way t the playground.  
There was a small meadow next to it, where they searched for the best place to sit. They weren’t the only ones who thought of going outside. There were a few other couples, bathing in the sun, and the parents of the kids on the playground. 

They sat down once they had found a good spot, next to a tree to get a bit of the shadow, because it was getting warmer with every minute.  
They made themselves comfortable, Minseok leaned against the tree and Jongdae’s back was pressed to his chest. The watched the kids play for a while and sat there silently, enjoying each other’s presence. Minseok caressed the younger’s stomach which send shivers over his skin. Jongdae closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Minseok’s shoulder. 

The pink haired boy kissed his cheek. “Should we eat?” “Hm?”  
Jongdae was snapped out of his daze. “Food?” Minseok chuckled softly. “Yes, food.” As Jongdae realized what his boyfriend meant he got really excited and nodded.  
They grabbed the picnic basket and quickly unpacked their food. They brought fresh bread and fruits, vegetables and some sweets. Jongdae immediately snatched the chocolate pudding from the basket, but Minseok hit his hand softly and put it as far away from Jongdae as possible. “Later.” He said, a smile playing on his lips.  
The younger pouted. Minseok chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. Jongdae immediately stopped complaining. They joked around a little as they ate and later fed each other the chocolate pudding which caused a lot of blushing, giggling and a light sexual tension hanging in the air. 

After they finished, it started to get colder and the two boys decided to go home. The whole way back to Minseok’s apartment it felt like there was electricity between them. They were buzzing with energy and every time they touched it was like an electric shock went through them. They both couldn’t wait to get home, the sexual tension from rising with every second. 

As soon as Minseok closed the door Jongdae dropped the basket and seconds later he was pressed back against the door. Minseok’s lips crashed into Jongdae’s and he clutched at his shirt desperately.  
A soft sound left Jongdae’s mouth and he grabbed Minseok’s hips.  
Their lips moved together and Jongdae pulled the older closer, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Minseok moaned and separated from the brown haired boy, his breath was uneven.

They looked at each other, their pupils slightly dilated. Thousand thoughts rushed through Jongdae’s head at that moment. Is this really happening? Are they really going to do it? Will they go the whole way? Did Minseok want to? Jongdae definitely did.  
He couldn’t even count how often his hand had slipped into his pants when he thought about Minseok.  
Said boy stroked over his cheek and brought Jongdae back to reality. He looked up with cautious eyes. As he found Minseok’s, he could find love, care and a hidden lust lurking in the back of his eyes. He sighed in relief. Minseok smiled. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?” It was a neutral question and there was no pressure behind Minseok’s voice and Jongdae loved him for that. He pulled his boyfriend closer and their lips brushed against each other as Jongdae whispered, “Yes.”  
He could see the shiver that went down Minseoks spine and he smiled lightly. 

Moments later he was pulled away from the door and pushed in the direction of Minseok's bedroom. Once they entered the room, his lips were immediately occupied again and cold hands moved down his chest, under his shirt.  
The younger shivered and let his hands travel down Minseoks back. The pink haired boy smiled into the kiss and pushed Jongdae's shirt up.  
They separated, leaving just enough space between the, that he could get the younger out of his shirt and then discarded it into a corner. Jongdae tugged at the other's shirt and he quickly got rid of it too. For a moment they just stood there gazing at each other's bodies.  
Of course they had seen pictures of the other shirtless before, but this was different. This was more intimate.  
Jongdae let his eyes trail over Minseok's well defined chest. He had a prominent six pack and his muscles were slightly buldging. His nipples were dark and erected. Jongdae lipped his lips. 

He wanted to touch every part of Minseok's skin and make the elder feel good. Minseok was all he needed. Jongdae only belonged to him.  
The older boy stepped closer and trailed his hands over Jongdae's chest. He wasn't as muscular as Minseok but he liked it. Then Minseok spoke up. "You look at me like you're starving, so desperate for something." There was a rough edge to Minseok's voice and Jongdae’s breath hitched. The older leaned closer.  
"So, tell me Jongdae. What is it that you most desire?" Jongdae could hear the smirk in the other's voice, the pure joy of knowing that he had full control over his boyfriend. A quiet whimper escaped him.  
"Answer me." He said and moved even closer, his breath ghosting over the other's ear.  
He squirmed. "You." 

It came out breathy and desperate. Pure need and longing laid in his voice and Minseok couldn't resist anymore. He pushed Jongdae onto the bed and their bodies crashed. They were a mess, legs tangling and mouths colliding. Their hands clawed desperately at each other, quickly undressing, ripping their clothes off and throwing them away.  
Their naked bodies collided and they both moaned, pulling and pushing, wanting to get closer, to get more. At some point, they had to part for air, their lips kiss swollen, red and trembling. 

They were buzzing with anticipation and their eyes were sparkling.  
Jongdae moved his hand up to caress Minseoks cheek and the boys face softened.  
"Jongdae." He leaned into his touch. "Are you sure about this?"  
He was so careful, that it made Jongdae's heart melt.  
He pushed himself up and kissed Minseok. "Yes. Yes, I am. I have been since I met you." The wide smile that lit up Minseok's face was full of love. He kissed the younger and gently pushed against his chest. "Lay back." He did as he was told and sank back into the pillows.  
Meanwhile Minseok opened the first drawer of the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He placed the condom next to him on the bed and opened the bottle.

Jongdae shifted, getting a bit nervous. "Have you done this before?" the older asked while he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Jongdae hesitated and then nodded lightly, a blush coloring his cheeks. Minseok raised an eyebrow in surprise and chuckled.  
"Dirty boy." Jongdae blushed even more and hit him. "Shut up."  
Suddenly his expression changed and a mischivious smile appeared on his face.  
"You should be grateful, because you will get the best bottom in the world." Minseok bit his lip and bend down until there were only a few centimeters left between them. "That’s good, because you will get the best top in the world."

Jongdae opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off, because right in that moment, Minseol had pushed his first finger inside of him. Jongdae moaned surprised and his head fell back.  
"Oh fuck!" Minseok smiled and looked up at him. "Good?"  
Jongdae hit him soft, losing control of his filter. "Yes. God damn, yes! Please more!"  
The older boy kissed his neck and started to carefully move his finger. Jongdae hummed satisfied. "Better." Minseok chuckled.  
"When was the last time you did this? You seem to be perfectly in shape." Minseok asked in wonder.  
Jongdae bit his lip and clenched on purpose.

"Well..." His voice was quiet and there was a blush spreading on Jongdae’s cheeks. Minseok questioningly pulled his eyebrow up. Jongdae took a deep breath and looked up, braveness replacing the shyness in his eyes.  
"Who knows where my hand went during the night before I went to you?" Minseok gasped quietly and stared at his boyfriend. Jongdae shivered and reached put to pull the other closer by his face. "Kim Minseok." He said while he stroked through his hair.  
"Do you have any idea how desperate I am for you? How often I thought about you?" He lightly tugged at his hair. "How often I touched myself, thinking about you?"  
Minseoks expression had changed from surprised to aroused. He groaned and started to push his second finger into him. Jongdae gasped. "I suppose, as desperate as I am for you." Minseok answered, his voice was full of lust and love at the same time.  
"As much as I thought about you and as much as you touched yourself." He slowly pushed deeper.  
"I'm craving for you Jongdae. I'm craving you every night. I wanted you underneath me for so long. I came so many times just by thinking about it. I need you, Jongdae. You complete me."

Jongdae was overwhelmed with emotions. He was filled with lust, love, adoration and pure want.  
He wasn't able to form his thoughts into words, so he used the only way possible to communicate.  
He grabbed Minseok's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their lips moved fluidly against each other in synch.  
It was impossible to tell where one started and where one ended. It seemed like they were one.  
Minseok licked into Jongdae's mouth and flicked his tongue up. Jongdae met him with his own tongue and a fight for dominance started.  
They were biting and nipping at each other's mouths while Minseok kept stretching the boy beneath him. Jongdae clawed at his back and moaned into the kiss.  
Minseok took the opportunity and took control over Jongdae's mouth, smiling at the soft whimpers of his boyfriend.

The kiss continued heatedly but at some point Jongdae started to get impatient and squirmed around. They separated and Jongdae whined. "Minseok, please."  
"Please what?" Jongdae whined even louder. "I need you! Please Minseok, please! I want you inside me!" Minseok shivered at his words and he carefully pulled his fingers out. "Okay, Baby."  
He kissed his smiling boyfriend and then sat up to grab the condom.  
But Jongdae snatched it from his hand and opened it with and evil smile and then rolled it teasingly slow over Minseok's half hard dick. The elders head tipped back and he moaned at the feeling of the younger’s hand touching his member. "Ooh."  
Now it was Jongdae's turn to smirk. Minseok grabbed Jongdae's dick in return and the gasped as they stroked each other to full hardness.  
Jongdae's hungry eyes were fixed on Minseok and the pink haired boy bended down to kiss him again. They separated after a few seconds and Minseok positioned himself infront of Jongdae.  
"Ready?" Jongdae nodded. "Yes." 

The elder smiled and took one last deep breath before he pushed inside Jongdae.  
They both moaned in unisono and Jongdae grabbed the sheets, his back arching beautifully.  
Minseok cursed low under his breath and burried his face in the younger's neck. But he didn't stop moving and pushed slowly but steadily deeper inside the other boy. He bottomed out and they moaned again. 

"Fuck Jongdae, you're so tight." Minseok clenched his eyes, trying hard not to loose control. The younger’s wet heat was suffocating Minseok's dick, making his head spin.  
Jongdae wasn't in a better place. His boyfriends dick was filling him oh so perfect and it felt like everything fit perfectly in place.  
Jongdae could feel the tip of Minseok's dick grazing his prostate but it wasn't enough to make him actually feel it. He tried to hold his posture and not melt right there and then.  
After they managed to calm down a bit and adjusted to each others bodies, Jongdae finally demanded what they both had been waiting for.  
"Minseok, Hyung, please move."

The other quickly nodded and moments later he was pulling out and thrusted back into the boy beneath him. Jongdae whimpered. "Again."  
Minseol did as he was told. They moaned and soon Minseol had build up a steady rhythm. He started kissing over Jongdae's neck and left soft bites on his skin. The younger arched into his touch and Minseok smiled.  
He licked over his skin and started to suck. Jongdae whimpered and dug his nails into Minseok's back.  
The older boy groaned and his hips started to move faster. Jongdae adjusted to the new pace.

Minseok nibbled at his skin and Jongdae started squirming. The older boy pushed himself up and grabbed Jongdae's hips, changing the angle.  
He snapped his hips up and suddenly Jongdae's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped as a loud moan escaped him, his dick was twitching where it laid against his stomach.  
A satisfied smile appeared on Minseok's face and he moaned, because he could feel Jongdae clenching around him.  
His hard dick started to leak precum and Minseok grabbed Jongdae's hips harder and held him in place to keep the angle.  
He looked down and their eyes met, just as Minseok started to thrust into his prostate.  
Jongdae's head tipped back, lust written on his face.

Minseok thrusted into him and got lost in the pleasure of Jongdae's tight heat. Breathy moans left the younger's mouth with every hit of his prostate. Sweat rolled down their bodies and precum was gathering on Jongdae's stomach.  
Minseok could feel that he was slowly getting closer to the edge, so he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Jongdae's dick. He stroked him in a fast pace, matching his thrusts, which caused Jongdae to moan louder. "A-Ah Minseok! I'm getting close." He bit his lip. "Me too, Dae."  
He moved his hand faster as he pushed deep into him. Their eyes locked and Minseok whispered  
"I love you." moments before he tipped over the edge.

He came with a low, raspy moan deep inside of Jongdae. His dick twitched wildly and he kept thrusting into the younger. Jongdae whimpered at the feeling of Minseok coming inside of him and moments later he came too. He dug his nails into his boyfriend’s skin as cum shot out of his dick.  
He painted his and Minseok's chest white, while his walls clenched around his boyfriend in waves, which made him groan and let the last few drops of cum leak out.  
Minseok collapsed on Jongdae and his soft dick slowly slipped out of the other's body.  
They were lying there like that for a few moments as they tried to catch their breath, bathing in the afterglow of their orgasms.  
Jongdae lifted his hand up to comb through Minseok's hair and whispered "I love you too."

Minseok smiled and closed his eyes. He could lie like this forever. But he could also feel Jongdae's cum drying on their skin and he still had the condom on.  
He kissed his boyfriends shoulder and quietly got up to throw the used condom into the trash and cleaned them up with a wet towel.  
Afterwards he climbed back into bed and welcomed Jongdae into his arms.  
"That was the best night of my life." Jongdae said as he looked up at the older boy with a tired but happy smile. Minseok caressed his cheek and smiled back. "Yeah, for me too." He gave the brown haired boy a soft kiss. "We should definitely do that again." Jongdae grinned.  
"I agree."  
Minseok pulled him closer and buried his nose in the other's hair, whose head rested comfortably against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhaled the other's scent.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Jongdae answered.  
He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This story took me really long and I put a lot of effort into it so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
